Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-7x^{7}+7x^{2}) - ( 5x^{7}-5x) + (6x^{2}+4x ) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(-7x^{7}+7x^{2}) + (-5x^{7}+5x) + (6x^{2}+4x)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-7x^{7}+7x^{2} - 5x^{7}+5x + 6x^{2}+4x$ Identify like terms. $ - {7 x^7} + \color{#DF0030}{7 x^2} - {5 x^7} + {5 x} + \color{#DF0030}{6 x^2} + {4 x} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -7 -5 ) x^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ x^2} + { x} $ Add the coefficients. $-12x^{7}+13x^{2}+9x$